ShinoHana Drabbles
by Shino.x.Hana
Summary: These are short drabbles written by members of the ShinoHanaFC on dA, using a set of words.
1. Chapter 1

**ShinoHana: Speed Contest**

The ShinoHana Group on dA http:// shinohanafc. deviantart. com/, existed for a year. So the members were asked to write drabbles with three of the following words:

_Booklet, Taste, Comparison, Spelling, Autumn, Compound, Toss, Ditch, Digest, Cliff, Supernatural, Welcome, Annual, Rode, Consequence_

There's currently a new drabble-contest going on! Check it out here! http:// shinohanafc. deviantart. com/blog/30933962/  
Even i f you don't have a dA-account, you can enter. Just note me your drabble(s). And if you win, I will buy you a commission for the money instead ^^

Here are the entries. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**By Olehoncho/DarthMadigan:  
**(cliff, booklet, welcome)

Hana wasn't sure whether Shino scaring away the other couples with ants was endearing or infuriating. The cliff above Konoha is a favorite picnic spot for lovers young and old alike. Deciding to let her anger slide this time, the gesture was fairly crude but very romantic. It was just the two of them, the setting sun and the top of Tsunade's head. Pulling out a small booklet of poems, Shino began to read,

_"...He that still may see your cheeks,_  
_Where all rareness still reposes,_  
_Is a fool if e'er he seeks_  
_Other lilies, other roses._  
_Welcome, welcome, then…"_

(Poem is William Browne's "A Welcome")

* * *

**By May-Miranda:  
**(welcome, cliff, comparison)

Hana burst into the Team 8 welcoming party 20 minutes late – face flushed, eyes sparkling – complaining about an incident at the Eastern Cliffs. Shino was unsurprised. A typical, outgoing, Inuzuka.

But in comparison to her brother, Hana was decidedly mature. She bowed to Kurenai, thanking her for taking care of Kiba. She chatted with Hinata, drawing the shy girl out of her shell.

Then she came to Shino, grinning broadly. "You've tagged Akamaru, right? I'm only asking because Kiba's still inexperienced and keeps on losing him."

And as Kiba's outraged howls filled the room, Shino found himself grinning back.

* * *

**By Great Marta:  
**(Consequence, welcome, taste)

Shino had been careless and now he was going to have to face the consequences.  
He should have known their love was not something they could keep for themselves. All those quiet evening under the moonlight, all the slow dances and candlelight dinners. It was their private business. Their love had nothing to do with the rest of the world.  
Until Hana told him they were going to welcome their first baby in seven months.  
Their little world was no longer exclusively theirs. But as Shino kissed Hana's growing stomach, he realized that their love will always taste like freedom.

* * *

**By Jyukai-Koudan:  
**(taste, cliff, welcome)

Shino didn't know what was going on when he woke up. The first thing he remembered was a kiss that tasted like blood. His own blood. He heard voices all around him, gradually rising in volume. His head hurt. Did something happen?

"Shino?" Called out a voice worriedly.

He tried opening his eyes, but it was hard. The pain was everywhere. Someone touched his cheek. "You fell of a cliff. I came to you as soon as I could."

He could vaguely see a familiar, but worried face. Trying to open his eyes a little more he spoke softly. "Hana..."

She smiled in relief. "Welcome back, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**ShinoHana: Drabble Contest**

_Members were asked to write drabbles with three of the following words:_

baking, wood, mechanics, lemon, refund, misunderstanding, dance, birthday, chat, physic, trifle, guess, form, war, cold

* * *

**1  
****By: GreatMarta**

_Lemon, baking, birthday_

Shino felt like killing Kiba. And himself, for asking that goofball for advice.

He wanted to prepare something special for Hana's birthday. Kiba claimed his sister loved lemon cake, so Shino spend three weeks learning how to bake it. Proud, he brought the perfectly baked cake to the party, only to learn that Hana was allergic to lemons.

He felt like an idiot.

But Hana wasn't upset, or even disappointed. With a smile on her face she thanked Shino, kissed his cheek, and distributed the cake between her three dogs.

It was then that the triplets accepted Shino as Hana's boyfriend.

* * *

**2  
By: Darthmadian**

_Misunderstanding, war, form_

It took a moment for Shino to remember how he had become tied upside down in the Inuzuka house. Quickly turning his head, he noticed Hana, free and by his side.

He then saw his parents arguing with the Inuzuka matron, Tsume.  
"This is war you bug brains!" She shouted.

"I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding," Shino's father Shibi said calmly, turning to Shino he added, "Right son?"

With all eyes on him Shino calmly said, "No, I came here to announce that Hana and I just got married; the marriage form is filled out in my coat pocket."

* * *

**3  
By: AyanaPL**

_Cold, birthday, lemon_

Dark clouds covered the sky and the cold rain was knocking on the window of Hana's office, but she was too busy to notice. Even if it was her birthday, she had to stay at work, many animals needed her help. She didn' mind it to omuch, but some company would be nice. Sadly her mother and brother left on a mission just like her beloved, Shino.  
-Guess I will just have to celebrate on my own - she sighted heavily and decided to focus on her tasks.  
In the same time a young man holding a bouquet of lemon yellow flowers was slowly walking to the vet clinic.  
- I won't let you stay alone - he whispered - Not tonight, my love...

* * *

**4  
By: Darthmadigan**

_Baking, Trifle, Mechanics_

Shino depression grew as he compared result of hours of effort and all his skills in baking to the picture in the cookbook; sadly the picture in the book looked the more edible of the two. Apparently a heating rod in the oven broke, and Shino had no skills with mechanics to fix it. The smell attracted his brother-in-law Kiba to the kitchen, his presence did not improve Shino's mood.

"Why don't you go out and buy her some trifles?" Kiba asked, breath smelling of bad saké.

"That's truffles," Shino corrected, "and a birthday cake is more traditional than chocolates."

* * *

**5  
By: May-Miranda**

_Cold, chat, baking_

The most frustrating thing about Shino, Hana decided, was his attitude to communication. It wasn't that he was cold, it was just that, in typical Aburame fashion, he barely opened his mouth (except, on occasion, to logically analyse a situation). Hana found herself becoming increasingly chatty around him, nervously rambling about her dogs, about baking, about-

"You seem to lack confidence," Shino interrupted one day. "This is illogical. Why? Because you are talented, hard-working and beautiful."

And embarrassingly, Hana found herself turning red.  
Well, perhaps the Aburame attitude to communication wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**6  
By: Darthmadigan**

_Wood, physic, birthday_

It took all of Shino's charm to convince Hana to leave the office early. Sometimes he felt Hana's impression that the entire Physic Profession of Konoha would collapse without her there backing them up.

Their trip took them out of town and into the forest where Shino had prepared a small campsite. The wood fire burned warm in the night, but it's heat was nothing compared to Hana snuggling comfortably on his chest. Looking up into the sky they pointed out their favorite constellations and shared their favorite stories.

"Thanks for the great birthday." Hana said as she kissed him.

* * *

If you want to take part in the next drabble-round, use 3 of these words and send your drabble to me :) Thanks!

New set of words: Try, Theorem, Scan, Overtime, Exploit, Delight, Crossword, Dynamics, Grave, Option, Part, Electorate, Cost, Withdrawal, Manufacturer


End file.
